Believe
by Sabaku No Maura
Summary: Kejadian tragis malam itu sempurna mengubah segalanya. Kini Akasuna Sasori menyadari, segalanya takkan pernah sempurna. Namun, kekuatan dari rasa percaya dan semangat persahabatan dapat membuat hidupnya yang singkat itu semakin bermakna.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I used to think that I could not go on

And life was nothing but an awful song

But now I know the meaning of true love

I'm leaning on the everlasting arms

If I can see it, then I can do it

If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

Denting halus piano diikuti suara barithon nan merdu terdengar dominan di seantero Main Hall Suna Musical School. Ratusan pasang mata tertuju ke arah panggung, dimana terlihat sesosok anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan iris sewarna karamel dan wajah baby face. Jiwa mereka bagaikan terhanyut bersama lagu yang dibawakan sang pemuda dengan presisi sempurna.

I believe I can fly

I believe I can touch the sky

I think about it every night and day

Spread my wings and fly away

I believe I can soar

I see me running through that open door

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

Tepuk tangan membahana, padahal lagu sama sekali belum selesai. Pemuda berparas rupawan itu tersenyum, terus menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

See I was on the verge of breaking down

Sometimes silence can seem so loud

There are miracles in life I must achieve

But first I know it starts inside of me oohh

If I can see it, then I can be it

If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

I believe I can fly

I believe I can touch the sky

I think about it every night and day

spread my wings and fly away

I believe I can soar

I see me running through that open door

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

hey'Cause I believe in you

oh…..

If I can see it, then I can do it (I can do..)

Saat itulah sebuah tragedi terjadi. Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut merah bata itu menghentikan nyanyiannya. Kesepuluh jemarinya masih bergerak lincah memainkan tuts piano. Hanya suaranya menghilang di tengah-tengah perjalanan menyenandungkan lagu yang dipopulerkan R. Kelly.

Tanda tanya bermunculan. Bisik-bisik kagum terdengar. Wajah-wajah menyeruak panik.

Sementara di atas panggung, pemuda itu tak berdaya. Ganjil, ia gagal menyenandungkan lagu I Believe I Can Fly sampai selesai. Ia kehilangan suaranya!

Penderitaannya tak sampai di situ saja. Sedetik berselang, dadanya serasa sesak. Ya Tuhan, bernafaspun sangat menyakitkan. Refleks ia mencengkeram dada dengan satu tangan. Namun sungguh luar biasa, dalam kondisi sakitpun ia tetap bisa melanjutkan permainan piano hanya dengan tangan kanan.

Lama-kelamaan rasa sakit itu semakin tak tertahankan. Peluh membasahi kening sang pemuda, situasi yang dihadapinya sungguh tak mudah. Semenit. Tiga menit. Lima menit, pandangannya mulai gelap dan ia merasakan tubuhnya sendiri seolah terjatuh ke jurang tanpa dasar. Samar, sebelum kesadarannya lenyap, dapat didengarnya suara-suara berteriak histeris.

"Sasori-kun!"


	2. Chapter 1: Carcinoma Sel Skuamosa

Chapter 1: Carcinoma Sel Skuamosa

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Suna Hospital, 9 p.m.

Pemuda berambut merah itu perlahan membuka mata. Iris hazzle-nya membentur langit-langit putih. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menganalisis keberadaan dirinya saat ini.

Rumah sakit? Mengapa ia bisa berada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya ia menyelesaikan performance di Main Hall Suna Musical School? Berbagai pertanyaan berkelebatan dalam benaknya. Ia berharap satu demi satu pertanyaannya akan terjawab.

"Sasori-kun, akhirnya kau bangun juga." Sebuah suara sopran berkata. Disusul langkah-langkah sepatu mendekat. "Sa-Sakura?"

Sasori terbata menyebut nama pemilik suara itu. Oh my, mengapa ia kesulitan untuk bicara? Apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya?

"Iya Sasori-kun, aku ada di sini. Begitupun yang lain."

Yang lain? Sedetik berikutnya, pintu ruangan bergeser terbuka dan masuklah sekumpulan murid Suna Musical School. Pakaian pesta masih membalut tubuh mereka. Begitu terburu-buru mereka berangkat ke rumah sakit hingga tak sempat berganti baju. Menisbikan betapa kuat solidaritas di antara mereka.

Para sahabat menghampiri Sakura dan Sasori. Satu di antara mereka malah nekat berdiri di kaki ranjang. Dialah si pirang bermata safir, Namikaze Naruto. Putra pasangan musisi ternama yang mencapai go international. Pemuda berambut rafen-yang mengkritik tingkahnya-bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Cucu Menteri Kebudayaan yang pandai sekali bermain biola. Lihatlah setiap kali Sasuke beraksi dengan biolanya, hati siapapun akan tergetar oleh pesonanya. Pria berambut merah dengan iris Jade dan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya, bernama Sabaku No Gaara. Putra tunggal pemilik Suna Musical School sekaligus sepupu Sasori. Pria terakhir, dengan rambut hitam dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, bernama Shimura Sai. Sai merupakan putra bungsu Shimura Record, perusahaan rekaman raksasa yang berhasil mencetak penyanyi-penyanyi internasional.

Sebelum kisah ini berlanjut, ada baiknya kita berkenalan dengan sang tokoh utama. Tadi kita telah mengenal keempat sahabatnya yang rupawan dan multi-tallent.

Sang tokoh utama, tak lain dan tak bukan, Akasuna No Sasori. Dengan rambut merah, wajah yang tampan, mata hazel nan teduh, serta kulit bagai porselen, Sasori terlihat begitu sempurna. Belum lagi bakatnya di bidang musik yang luar biasa. Membuatnya ia meraih predikat siswa teladan seangkatannya di Suna Musical School. Mengherankan, keluarga Akasuna sama sekali tidak memiliki tingkat musikalitas tinggi. Hanya Sasori yang memilikinya.

Monsieur dan Madame Akasuna kini menetap di Paris. Keduanya sibuk mengurus perusahaan properti mereka yang baru saja melakukan ekspansi. Praktis mereka meninggalkan putra satu-satunya, Sasori, untuk belajar di Suna Musical School.

Meski terlahir sebagai anak tunggal, Sasori tumbuh dengan kepribadian dan pola pikir yang sempurna. Ia sangat mandiri, social-oriented, dan menghindari sikap individualistis. Diapun aktif mengikuti berbagai organisasi di sekolahnya. Relevan Sasori tergolong populer dan memiliki banyak teman. Teman-temannya berasal dari berbagai lapisan stratifikasi, baik ekonomi maupun sosial. Namun, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan keempat sahabat terkaribnya. Sasori dan sahabat-sahabatnya sampai dijuluki 'The Five Princes' di Suna Musical School.

Selain Gaara, Sasori juga memiliki sepupu yang sangat dekat dan disayanginya. Ia bernama Akasuna No Sakura. Tipikal gadis berambut soft pink yang rendah hati dan cerdas. Musik slow adalah spesialisasinya. Sakura hanya akan tampil dengan penuh penghayatan jika lagu yang dibawakannya bertempo pelan dan syahdu. Untuk musik genre lain seperti rock, r&b, dan blues, ia kurang memiliki passion.

"Dobe, berapa kali kaubilang kau jangan mengganggu orang lain dengan berdiri seenaknya di kaki ranjang!" tegur Sasuke panjang lebar. Khawatir Sasori akan terganggu dengan kelakuan sahabat pirangnya.

"Iyaaa...Teme! Sejak kapan kau mirip dengan ibuku? Sasori saja tidak terganggu, iya kan?" Naruto memprotes sebal. Melirik Sasori, meminta dukungan.

Sasori mengangguk. Tersenyum kecil, berusaha mendamaikan. Gaara mendesah tak kentara. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan perselisihan kecil Naruto dan Sasuke. Sementara Sai dan Sakura bertukar pandang penuh arti. Ekspresi wajah mereka tak terbaca.

"Ayo cepat turun! Kau mengganggu kenyamanan pasien, tahu!" perintah Sasuke. Sadis mendorong Naruto turun dari posisinya.

"Aduh, Teme! It's painful! Kalau pergelangan kakiku retak bagaimana?" rintih Naruto seraya memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang memar.

"I don't care."

Geseran pintu ruang rawat yang terbuka menyudahi pertengkaran aneh itu. Seorang dokter pria berambut abu-abu menyapa mereka semua setelah memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia bernama Dr. Yakushi Kabuto. Setahu mereka, Dr. Kabuto dokter spesialis Onkologi. Informasi itupun mereka peroleh dari anak semata wayangnya, Konohamaru, yang juga bersekolah di Suna Musical School.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" sapa Dr. Kabuto riang.

"Selamat malam, Kabuto-jisan. Ada apa Oji-san ke sini? Mau minta kami menjaga Konohamaru biar tidak meledakkan kembang api pada jam pelajaran lagi, ya?" celoteh Naruto. Sukses membuatnya dihadiahi sikutan dan tatapan mematikan dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Bukan, sama sekali bukan untuk itu. Aku ingin memberikan hasil pemeriksaan Sasori."

Jantung mereka bagai berhenti berdetak. Semua fakta mulai terangkai, analisis terbentuk seiring terangkainya fakta demi fakta. Bukankah Dr. Kabuto spesialis Onkologi? Malam ini dia memegang hasil tes laboratorium, CT-scan, dan X-Ray Sasori. Apa artinya semua ini?

"Sebelumnya, maaf jika berita ini membuat shock. Sungguh aku minta maaf," Dr. Kabuto menghela nafas. Menatap wajah-wajah keenam remaja itu, sejurus kemudian membuka amplop di tangannya. Mengeluarkan kertas berlabel Suna Hospital, dan merentangkan lipatannya.

"Dari hasil tes laboratorium, CT-scan, dan X-Ray, diketahui...Sasori mengidap...Carcinoma Sel Skuamosa."

Reaksinya di luar dugaan. Naruto mengerutkan dahi, kebingungan dengan istilah medis yang diucapkan Dr. Kabuto. Ia hanya tahu arti satu kata: Carcinoma. Bahasa Latin untuk kanker. Selanjutnya...?

Sementara Naruto mengerutkan kening, kedua alis Sai terangkat tinggi sampai nyaris menghilang ke rambutnya. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sasori berpandangan waswas. Sepertinya mereka pernah membaca istilah itu di sebuah buku. Hanya Gaara yang terlihat benar-benar kaget. Wajah tampannya pias seketika.

"Carcinoma Sel Skuamosa?" ulang pemuda bermata Jade itu shock. Menuai tatapan-tatapan ingin tahu dari para sahabat. "Kau tahu artinya, Gaara? Coba jelaskan!"

"Carcinoma Sel Skuamosa, tipe kanker paru-paru yang paling sering ditemukan. Dominan menyerang kaum pria. Prognosisnya cukup buruk bila tidak ditangani secara serius."

Dalam buncahan shock, sebersit kekaguman pada Gaara terselip di hati mereka. Pantaslah ia disebut Wikipedia Berjalan, Mr. Genius, dan Albert Einstein-nya Suna Musical School. Dengan IQ di atas rata-rata dan kemampuan hafalan yang kuat, Gaara dapat menyerap informasi secara cepat dan akurat.

"Ya, benar. Sasori positif mengidap Carcinoma Sel Skuamosa. Kini kankernya mencapai stadium tiga."

Oh my God...stadium tiga? Mengapa baru terdeteksi sekarang?

"Kanker memang tidak dapat dideteksi pada stadium dini. Tetapi bukan berarti tidak ada probabilitas kesembuhan. Ada beberapa tindakan medis yang dapat dilakukan untuk menghambat metastasis kanker."

Sasori terenyak. Kanker paru-paru sempurna menggerogoti tubuhnya. Mengapa harus dirinya yang ditakdirkan tertimpa penyakit seberat itu? Apakah pintu kesembuhan masih terbuka untuknya?

Honda Swift putih itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah ruas-ruas jalan kota Suna yang lengang. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan iris Jade berada di balik kemudi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku Gaara? Sasori duduk di sebelahnya, tersenyum senang pada perubahan tingkah sepupunya dalam urusan mengemudi. Sementara tempat duduk belakang ditempati oleh Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai.

"Perjalanan masih cukup jauh. Tidurlah dulu, Sasori." Gaara berkata memecah keheningan. "Aku tidak lelah."

Hanya jawaban itu yang didapatkan Gaara. Mencemaskan, tentu saja.

"Tapi kau harus banyak istirahat." Sai menasihati.

At first I was afraid

I was petrified

I kept thinking

I could never live without you by my side

But then I spent so many nights

Just thinking how you'd done me wrong

And I grew strong

I learned how to get along

So now you're back

From outer space

I just walked in to find you here

Without the look upon your face

I should have changed my f-ing lock

I would have made you leave your key

If I'd have known for just one second

You'd be back to bother me

Alunan lagu 'I Will Survive' terdengar dari audioplayer di dalam mobil. Untaian liriknya yang puitis sempurna membuat mereka terpana. Sayangnya, keterpanaan yang khidmat itu sontak terpecah oleh seruan Naruto.

"Aku senang kau memutarkan lagu ini, Gaara!" Lalu tanpa diminta, ia mulai bersenandung. "Oh now gooo...walk out the door...just turn around...you're not welcome anymore."

Suara merdu Naruto menyatu dengan sang penyanyi. Sai dan Sasuke bertukar pandang penuh arti. Gaara serta Sasori, menyimpulkan: anak itu memang berbakat.

Mobil terus meluncur ke bagian barat kota. Melewati Suna Tower, bandara internasional, beberapa kompleks real estate, Suna Central Park, dan gedung perkantoran. Sampai akhirnya Honda Swift Gaara menepi di depan sebuah gerbang putih sebuah bangunan dengan menara-menara besar dan kecil. Letak bangunan itu di ujung ruas jalan utama kota. Itulah Suna Musical School, sekolah kebanggaan mereka.

Perhelatan akbar yang dilangsungkan beberapa jam lalu telah berakhir. Sebagian besar lampu, khususnya lampu-lampu di aula utama, dipadamkan. Para murid mungkin sudah lama kembali ke asrama dan terlelap di kamar masing-masing.

Gaara memarkirkan mobilnya di areal valey parking khusus siswa. Setelah itu ia menyusul para sahabat masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Di basement, mereka disambut hangat oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat. Dialah Tsunade, Principal di sekolah ini. Keganjilan terjadi. Serta-merta ia memeluk hangat kelima pemuda tampan itu. Tatapan sedih terpancar di matanya. Terlebih pancaran duka itu semakin dalam saat mendekap Sasori. Mungkinkah wanita tegas namun baik hati ini tahu yang sebenarnya?

"Bersabarlah, Nak...bersabarlah. Ini ujian dari Kami-sama untuk kita semua." Lirih Tsunade penuh arti.

"Apa...apa Tsunade-sensei sudah tahu semuanya?" Sasori bertanya ragu.

"Tentu saja! Seorang kepala sekolah yang baik pasti mengetahui kondisi murid-muridnya! Apa lagi murid istimewa sepertimu!"

Sasori terenyak mendengarkan ucapan Tsunade. Awalnya ia berniat merahasiakan tentang kondisinya dari siapapun. Biarlah Sakura dan para sahabat yang tahu. Akan tetapi, niatnya nampaknya tak bisa terealisasi. Ironis.

Jam dinding raksasa yang terpasang megah di ruang tengah asrama berdentang enam kali. Memecah keheningan pagi pertengahan musim semi yang cerah. Mengawali aktivitas civitas academica Suna Musical School.

Tepat ketika jam berdentang enam kali, Sasori terbangun. Iris hazzle-nya sempurna terbuka. Menggeliat sejenak di tepi ranjang, ia akhirnya beranjak. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling kamarnya. Kamar asrama Suna Musical School yang didominasi nuansa pastel. Setiap kamar ditempati dua orang. Sasori menempati kamar dengan fasilitas lengkap ini bersama Gaara.

Didapatinya Gaara masih terlelap. Selimut bermotif panda menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dagu. Setiap kali melihat selimut itu, Sasori selalu merasa ingin tertawa. Bagaimana tidak, Gaara sangat membenci panda karena beberapa murid suka menjulukinya mirip hewan pemakan bambu itu. Akan tetapi Naruto dengan nakalnya menghadiahkan selimut bermotif panda untuk Gaara saat Natal tahun lalu.

Perlahan-lahan Sasori bergerak mendekati ranjang sepupunya. Naik ke ranjang king size berseprai putih tersebut, lantas mulai membangunkan Gaara.

"Bangun Sabaku No Panda..." bisiknya seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi chubby pemuda itu.

Sayangnya, Gaara tak merespon. Ia tetap saja terlelap. Ia justru seenaknya saja mendorong pergi kedua tangan Sasori.

"Pasti semalam insomniamu kambuh lagi. Ayo bangun, Panda!" Sasori meningkatkan agresinya untuk membangunkan sang sepupu.

Beruntung pemuda rupawan itu memiliki kesabaran luar biasa. Baru saja ia hendak mencoba membangunkan Gaara lagi, pintu kamar berdebam terbuka. Naruto melangkah cepat menerobos masuk. Menebarkan wangi Eau de Cologne khasnya.

"Ohayou! Si Panda belum bangun ya?" sapa Naruto dengan suara kerasnya.

"Belum. Susah sekali membangunkan..."

"Shut up! Kalian ini berisik sekali, mengganggu tidurku saja!" Sebuah suara menginterupsi dialog mereka. Sasori yang masih menduduki tepi ranjang Gaara, nyaris terjatuh karena kaget. Ternyata pemilik suara itu ialah Gaara sendiri.

"Yup! Kau berhasil membangunkannya, Namikaze Naruto! Arigato!" tukas Sasori excited.

Sejurus kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur. Akan tetapi, baru saja ia dapat berdiri, Sasori kembali merasakan sakit di dadanya. Sakit yang ingin sekali dienyahkannya.

"Sasori, are you ok?" tanya Gaara cemas. Ia langsung menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah sepupunya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasori justru terbatuk. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Astaga, kau batuk darah! Ini tidak baik...ayo kita ke rumah sakit!"

Naruto berseru panik. Mengeluarkan kunci Buggati Veyron yang selalu dibawanya, namun Sasori menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Tak usah, Naruto. Please...jangan bawa aku ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi Sasori, kau..." Kali ini Gaara mencoba membujuk.

"Tidak. Aku masih kuat, aku ingin menjalani hidup normal."

Naruto dan Gaara bertukar pandang putus asa. Bila pemuda Akasuna ini terus mempertahankan sikap keras kepala, prognosis hidupnya akan semakin memburuk. Bagaimanapun, mereka harus membujuk Sasori untuk memulai menjalani pengobatan.

"Guys, lihat! Itu kan si Akasuna, sepupunya si Panda!"

"Iya, dia ganteng banget ya. Sayang, ganteng begitu tapi penyakitan."

"You must be jokking!"

"Serius, katanya dia sakit kanker paru-paru. Carcinoma...apa gitu."

Bisik-bisik mengikuti langkah Sasori sepanjang perjalanannya menuju meja. Seperti tradisi di Suna Musical School, setiap pagi sebelum jam pelajaran, murid-murid melakukan sarapan bersama di ruang makan. Untuk lunch dan dinner berlaku aturan yang sama.

"Ohayou, Sasori-kun." Sapa Sakura begitu Sasori bergabung di meja mereka.

"Ohayou."

"Hei, what's wrong? Sepertinya kau terlihat sedih," selidik Sasuke seraya mengambil roti panggang dan mengoleskan selai strawberry ke atasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Sasori sekenanya. Menyibukkan diri menuang susu ke gelasnya agar terhindar dari interogasi Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti memikirkan anak-anak itu, kan?" timpal Gaara.

Mendengar itu, Sasori mengangkat wajah. Menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang sulit dipersepsikan. Gaara membalas tatapannya dengan tajam.

"Anak-anak siapa yang kaumaksud, Gaara?" Sai angkat bicara.

"Anak-anak yang sejak tadi membicarakan Sasori secara sembunyi-sembunyi."

Naruto langsung tersedak potongan rotinya sewaktu mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"Jangan bercanda, Panda! Kan kita sudah komitmen untuk merahasiakan semua ini! Lagi pula, sejak tadi kuperhatikan tidak ada yang membicarakan Sasori!"

"Dobe, kau ini benar-benar tidak peka ya? Aku dan Gaara saja tahu detail itu! Dan satu lagi: tak ada yang bisa dirahasiakan di Suna Musical School! Bagaimanapun kita menyembunyikan kondisi ini, seluruh sekolah tetap akan tahu!"

Dimarahi begitu, Naruto kehilangan kata. Hanya bisa melempar lirikan mautnya pada Sasuke. Yang ditatap stay cool. Rileks saja menghabiskan roti panggangnya.

"Sudah, mengapa kalian jadi beradu argumen begini? Aku tak keberatan mereka tahu, asalkan mereka tidak mempermasalahkan keadaanku." Sasori menengahi.

"Bersikap bijak boleh saja, tapi...bagaimana jika mereka tidak menerimamu?" kilah Naruto.

Asumsinya menjadi kenyataan. Ketika mereka melanjutkan sarapan, lima orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan berpakaian seragam lengkap Suna Musical School menghampiri meja mereka. Merekalah Zabuza, Jibachi, Kurobachi, Fuuma Arashi, dan Morino Idate. Sedangkan perempuan yang bersama mereka bernama Suzumebachi.

Keenam siswa Suna Musical School itu dikenal sebagai anak-anak yang tak terlalu pintar namun gemar mencari masalah. Merekapun disebut-sebut sebagai "The Five Princes Haters". Pada kenyataannya, mereka memang membenci Sasori, Gaara, Sakura, dan sahabat-sahabat lainnya. Banyak rumor beredar kalau keenam Trouble Maker ini iri atas prestasi dan kepopuleran yang diraih 'The Five Prince' dan Sakura.

"Mau apa kalian ke sini? Sepertinya tidak ada yang mengajak kalian bergabung," hardik Naruto gusar. Selera makannya lenyap begitu saja. Padahal ia baru saja mengambil dua potong roti lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Kami hanya ingin menyampaikan turut berduka." Jawab Kurobachi dengan kilatan dingin di matanya.

Alis Sai terangkat. "Berduka? Apa maksudmu?"

"Berduka karena salah satu di antara kalian akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini." Arashi mendahului teman-temannya menjawab.

"Jangan...jangan berkata begitu! Sasori-kun akan baik-baik saja!" Sakura mencoba menampakkan ekspresi kemarahan yang menakutkan, tetapi ia justru terlihat tak berdaya.

"Sasori-kun akan baik-baik saja!" Suzumebachi menirukan intonasi suara Sakura.

"Jauh sekali harapanmu! Sebentar lagi dia akan per..."

"Cukup!" Gaara menggebrak meja. Praktis Suzumebachi bungkam, mau tak mau gentar juga di bawah aura kemarahan bungsu Sabaku itu.

"Kau berani pada kami, Sabaku? Mau apa kau selanjutnya? Pasti kau berniat memberi tahu Daddy Rei-mu yang tercinta itu, memintanya mengeluarkan kami! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi kami!"

Di luar dugaan, Jibachi-kakak kedua Suzumebachi- menantang Gaara dengan kata-kata tajamnya. Menciptakan kobaran kemarahan yang lebih kuat. Jika Gaara menjadi tokoh anime, dapat dipastikan keempat siku-siku bermunculan di dahinya sekarang ini.

"Kaupikir aku takut? Dengar Jibachi Kamizoro, aku takkan pernah menggunakan cara seperti itu! It's not affair!"

Gaara meletakkan kembali stoples selai ke meja. Identik dengan Naruto, keinginannya untuk makan lenyap tak berbekas.

"Oh ya? Sekalipun kami mencelakaimu, Panda Merah Jadi-jadian?" Jibachi menggunakan panggilan yang paling dihindari Gaara.

Syukurlah Gaara dikelilingi sahabat-sahabat yang mampu menenangkan hatinya. Alhasil Jibachi untuk sementara aman dari manuver pemuda tak beralis itu. Syukurlah pula tepat pada saat itu bel tanda pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

Segera saja Sakura bersama 'The Five Princes' beranjak meninggalkan meja. Suzumebachi beserta kroni-kroninya melakukan hal yang sama. Sebelum pergi, Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam saja, lewat di dekat Morino Idate dan berbisik.

"Ingatkan teman-temanmu untuk tidak menyakiti semua sahabatku lagi, khususnya Sasori. Dia sakit parah, dan perlu suport dari kita semua."

"Memangnya apa peduliku, Uchiha? Aku justru senang saat Akasuna akhirnya mati. Dengan demikian, satu rival kami tersingkir."

Sasuke geram sekali mendengarnya. Buru-buru ia menyusul teman-temannya, tak ingin berkonfrontasi lebih jauh dengan Idate.

Di pintu ruang makan, kembali para sahabat menemukan segerombolan anak berbisik-bisik seraya melempar pandang ke arah mereka. Namun kali ini mereka bukan membicarakan Sasori, melainkan tentang permusuhan yang dibangun sepihak oleh anak-anak keluarga Kamizoro, Morino, dan Fuuma.

Musik ciptaan Mozart yang diberi nama Violin Concerto in D Major mengalun lembut di seluruh ruangan. Alunan indah nan merdu itu berasal dari dawai-dawai biola yang dimainkan Sasori. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Tidak piano, tidak juga biola, Sasori mampu menguasainya dengan baik.

Simfoni itupun usai. Disambuti tepuk tangan dari Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, dan Gaara. Mengapresiasi kehebatan sang murid teladan Suna Musical School.

"Pantas sekali kau mendapat gelar murid teladan, Sasori..." puji Naruto tulus.

"Mengapa kau bisa bermain biola sebagus itu?" Pertanyaan Sai dan Sasuke lebih kepada menuntut penjelasan.

Saat itu mereka berlima berada di ruang musik. Jam pelajaran dan kegiatan ekskul telah berakhir. Untuk melepas lelah, mereka memutuskan bernyanyi dan memainkan instrumen favorit. Sasori menunjukkan bakat dan kecintaannya pada biola. Gaara dengan senang hati membawakan lagu dengan piano, alat musik kesukaannya sedari kecil. Naruto menampakkan kebolehannya dengan bermain drum. Sasuke, dengan segala pesonanya, tetap setia pada saksofon. Sai tak kalah fanatiknya: ia membawakan lagu dengan cello.

Pintu ruang musik tiba-tiba berderit terbuka. Di ambangnya, berdirilah Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tak sabar hendak menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Hei kalian semua, cobalah ke koridor sebentar! Ada pengumuman yang baru ditempelkan! Pengumuman yang kita nantikan selama ini!"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, 'The Five Princes' bangkit dan bergegas menyusul Sakura ke koridor depan ruang musik.


	3. Chapter 2: Give Up

Chapter 2: Give Up

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Seperti yang dikatakan Sakura, dinding koridor ditempeli pengumuman berukuran cukup besar. Bukan hanya koridor, pengumuman itu tertmpel di kelas-kelas dan asrama. Pengumuman apakah gerangan hingga seluruh civitas academica Suna Musical School layak mengetahuinya?

"Wow, apa ini?" Naruto menyerukan kekagumannya melihat pengumuman itu.

"Baca saja sendiri, Naruto-kun." Perintah Sakura gemas.

Semenit. Lima menit. Bersama kelima sahabatnya, Naruto mulai membaca isi pengumuman tersebut.

VOCAL GROUP COMPETITION

SUNA MUSICAL SCHOOL

Candidates:

Team 1:

1. Akasuna Sasori: 2A

2. Sabaku Gaara: 2A

3. Shimura Sai: 2C

4. Namikaze Naruto: 2B

5. Uchiha Sasuke: 2E

6. Akasuna Sakura: 2D

Team 2:

1. Inuzuka Kiba: 1C

2. Yamanaka Ino: 3B

3. Hyuuga Hinata: 2A

4. Nara Shikamaru: 3E

5. Akimichi Chouji: 1E

Team 3:

1. Mitsashi Tenten: 3A

2. Hyuuga Neji: 3A

3. Lee: 2D

4. Aburame Shino: 1B

Team 4:

1. Kamizoro Kurobachi: 2D

2. Kamizoro Jibachi: 2B

3. Suzumebachi: 2E

4. Zabuza: 2C

5. Fuuma Arashi: 2C

6. Morino Idate: 2D

Team 5:

1. Sabaku Temari: 3B

2. Sabaku Kankurou: 3E

3. Uchiha Itachi: 3D

4. Hyuuga Hanabi: 1A

5. Yakushi Konohamaru: 1B

6. Shimura Shin: 3C

"Oh my...! Bahkan aku harus bersaing dengan kakakku sendiri!"Sasuke berseru tak terima.

"Itu deritamu, Otouto."

Sebuah suara bass mengejutkan mereka. Itachi berdiri persis di belakang Sasuke. Senyum puas menghiasi wajahnya.

"Satu lagi: kita juga harus bersaing dengan Kurobachi and friends." Gaara mengingatkan. "Aku sih tak keberatan harus bersaing dengan siapapun." Naruto beropini tanpa ditanya.

"Aku juga." Timpal Sai dan Sakura serempak.

"So, how about you, Sasori? Sejak tadi kau diam saja," Gaara berpaling pada sepupunya.

Entah mengapa, kemuraman menyelimuti wajah Sasori. Mata hazelnya bergerak tak henti-henti membaca urutan pengumuman itu. Raut wajah Sasori menisbikan kecemasan di hati Gaara.

"Hello, anybody here?" Bungsu Sabaku itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah murung Sasori.

"Gaara, kurasa aku akan..."

"Akan menyerah? Bilang saja!"

Lagi-lagi sekumpulan pengganggu datang. Morino Idate memprovokasi. Matanya berkilat arogan saat menatap Sasori.

"Ehem, sepertinya tidak ada yang mengajak kalian bicara di sini." Naruto berdeham sarkastik.

"We don't care."

"Seperti lagu saja. Kalian tahu kan, yang judulnya 'Royals'?" komentar Sai datar.

"Sudahlah, abaikan mereka! Sasori, tadi kau mau bilang apa?" Gaara ternyata masih mencintai perdamaian dengan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari group Trouble Maker itu.

"Gomen ne, aku memutuskan mengundurkan diri. Kalian berlima, teruskan vocal group ini."

"No way! Kita sudah lolos seleksi pertama, Sasori! Terlambat sekali untuk mundur sekarang ini!" sergah Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap mengundurkan diri. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, mustahil bagiku untuk tampil all out. Justru aku melakukannya semata demi kalian." Jelas Sasori sabar.

"Kau salah, Sasori-kun. Kami butuh suport darimu. Kami butuh teladan darimu. Kaulah yang bisa kami teladani dan kami jadikan contoh." Ujar Sakura lembut.

Keenam anak berprestasi dan multi tallent itu tak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Dalam sekejap, puluhan pasang mata memperhatikan tingkah mereka. Untunglah Gaara cepat menyadari situasi. Ia mengisyaratkan teman-temannya kembali ke ruang musik. Biar bagaimanapun, orang lain tak perlu mengetahui problem internal yang mesti dihadapi mereka.

Naruto membanting pintu ruang musik. Otomatis kelima sahabatnya tersentak kaget dan mengiranya tengah meluapkan emosi.

"Pelan-pelan, Dobe. Kalau mau marah, bukan begitu caranya." Tegur Sasuke.

"Iyaaa Kaa-san."

Sasuke langsung memberikan tatapan mematikan ke arah sobat pirangnya itu. Sementara yang lain bersusah payah menahan tawa.

"Baik, sekarang kita luruskan. Menurutku, alasanmu untuk mundur tidaklah rasional, Sasori. Coba pikirkan baik-baik." Gaara memulai. Duduk di depan grand piano. Menumpukan sikunya pada tuts-tuts hitam-putih yang telah bersahabat dengannya.

Sasori menghempas nafas panjang. Tidakkah mereka mengerti betapa tertekan perasaannya kini? Belum tuntas masalah penyakit, sekarang ia dihadapkan pada tanggung jawab dan kredibilitas yang cukup berat. "Aku hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan kualitas vocal group kita. Kauingat kejadian kemarin? Ketika penyakit itu membuatku kehilangan suara dan tidak bisa bernyanyi?"

"Semuanya bisa diatasi. Hal pertama yang harus kaulakukan adalah jalani pengobatan. Radioterapi, kemoterapi, dan terapi laser. Seperti yang disarankan Dr. Kabuto." Sai menerangkan panjang lebar. Jarang sekali ia berbicara sebanyak itu.

"Kedua, hilangkan sikap pesimistis. Pesimis sama sekali bukan sikap yang baik." Naruto menyarankan. Pas sekali dengan sifat periang dan optimisme dalam hatinya.

"Ketiga, kuatkan hatimu atas segala tantangan. Kami percaya kau orang yang tegar, Sasori. Untuk itu, buktikanlah!" Kali ini Sasuke yang mengajukan solusi.

Sasori menundukkan kepala. Meresapi ucapan sahabat-sahabatnya. Membenarkan seratus persen saran mereka.

"Keempat, jauhi keinginan untuk menyerah. Sasori-kun, aku tahu kau sedang berada pada titik nadir dalam hidupmu. Titik dimana kau ingin menyerah. Namun jangan biarkan kau berada di titik itu terlalu lama. Kau harus berpindah pada spot yang tepat." Sakura menasihati dengan bijak.

Ya Tuhan, mereka sungguh benar. Aneh, mengapa sempat terpikir dalam hatinya untuk menyerah? Akan tetapi Sasori takut, amat sangat takut menghadapi kegagalan. Terlebih kondisi tubuhnya dapat dikatakan kurang stabil. Kanker itu dapat menginvasi sewaktu-waktu.

"Satu hal terakhir yang tidak boleh kaulupakan," Gaara mulai bicara. Sejenak menatap iris karamel sepupunya, lalu meneruskan.

"Kepercayaan. Kau harus percaya pada kemampuan dirimu, Sasori. Kaupun harus percaya pada kekuatan persahabatan. Dengan solidaritas yang kuat, kita bisa melakukan yang terbaik. Satu lagi: kau mesti percaya pada keajaiban Tuhan. Seperti ini."

Gaara memainkan piano di hadapannya. Kesepuluh jarinya bergerak lincah di atas bidang hitam-putih itu, mengumandangkan interlude lagu. Rupanya ia berencana menyanyikan lagu pada bagian refrein saja:

There can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you believe...

Mengagumkan. Dalam keadaan frustasi, Gaara masih bisa membawakan lagu dengan presisi sempurna. Teknik permainan pianonya yang melampaui rata-rata, tingkat kegeniusannya memainkan instrumen musik itu, dan suara merdunya menyenandungkan 'When You Believe' karya Maria Carey veaturing Whitney Houston sungguh memikat serta menyentuh hati.

Para sahabat bertepuk tangan mengapresiasi performance Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi applause dari semua sahabatnya.

"So, Akasuna Sasori, jangan pernah berpikiran untuk menyerah. Oke? Kepercayaan, itulah kuncinya."

Meski Suna Musical School merupakan sekolah musik, tetapi pelajaran-pelajaran non-musik diajarkan pula di sini. Kalkulus, Aljabar, Fisika, Kimia, Biologi, Sastra, dan Sejarah wajib dipelajari siswa-siswi di sekolah ini.

Seperti pagi ini misalnya. Kelas 2A, kelas yang ditempati Gaara dan Sasori, tengah menghadapi dua jam pelajaran Kimia. Pengajarnya merupakan salah satu wakil kepala sekolah yang terkenal killer: Orochimaru-sensei. Dengan wajah pucat dan rambut panjang, ia masuk kategori pria berwajah seram. Penampilan yang mengerikan ini diimbangi kepribadian dan cara mengajarnya. Praktis kelas unggulan itu tak berkutik selama dua jam pelajaran. Tindakan ceroboh jika sampai ada murid yang mengganggu suasana kondusif saat Orochimaru-sensei mengajar.

Kali ini Orochimaru tengah mengajarkan materi Entalpi. Setiap murid mendengarkan dan mencatat dengan baik. Sebab Orochimaru dapat mengadakan kuis secara mendadak. Sangat merugikan jika mereka nekat tidak mencatat serta mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Tengah fokus belajar, para siswa dikejutkan oleh dering lembut interkom. Helaan nafas lega terdengar disana-sini. Berharap ada yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka dari Sensei killer satu ini.

"Pengumuman: kepada team vocal group yang telah lolos seleksi pertama, harap berkumpul di ruang pertemuan sekarang juga. Terima kasih."

Itu suara Kurenai-sensei, guru mata pelajaran Vocal Jazz sekaligus penanggung jawab Vocal Group Competition tahun ini.

Helaan nafas lega bertransformasi menjadi desahan kecewa. Pasalnya, hanya beberapa anak yang dipanggil oleh Kurenai ke ruang pertemuan. Anak-anak yang beruntung itu tak lain Hinata, Gaara, dan Sasori.

"Hmm...siapa saja anggota vocal group perwakilan 2A?" tanya Orochimaru. Pertanyaan aneh, mengingat ia sendiri yang menyeleksi nama-nama itu bersama Tsunade, Kakashi, dan Kurenai.

Spontan Gaara, Hinata, dan Sasori mengangkat tangan seraya bangkit berdiri. Orochimaru tersenyum ganjil, mengizinkan mereka meninggalkan kelas.

"Yaaah! Coba kami lolos seleksi juga!" sesal Tayuya.

"Tapi...semoga sukses Gaara, Sasori, Hinata!" Karin berseru menyemangati. Membuat ketiga anak yang disebut berbalik dan melempar senyum menawan setiba di ambang pintu.

Gaara, Hinata, dan Sasori melangkah menyusuri koridor-koridor menuju ruang pertemuan yang terletak di lantai tiga. Gaara berjalan di sebelah kanan, Hinata di tengah, dan Sasori di sebelah kiri. Alhasil, gadis cantik berambut panjang dengan warna indigo itu berjalan di tengah-tengah dua dari lima pemuda yang paling dikagumi di Suna Musical School.

"Hinata-san, kau terlihat gugup." Gaara berkata memecah keheningan. Mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Gadis Hyuuga itu mengangkat wajah. Menatap Gaara, sedikit kaget karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara.

"Be-begitulah, Gaara-san." Sahutnya gugup.

Gaara tersenyum menatapi raut wajah Hinata. Wajahnya begitu innocent, sedikit rona malu tertinggal di sana. Gadis cantik, bisik hati kecilnya. Gadis berparas ayu yang mudah tersentuh rasa malu.

"Tapi bukannya tahun lalu kau juga jadi kandidat dalam Vocal Group Competition? Mengapa kau masih saja nervous?" tanya Sasori ramah.

"A-ano, Akasuna-san. Mungkin karena aku tidak seoptimis kalian."

Gaara dan Sasori tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Apakah itu sebuah pujian, Hinata-san?"

Hinata diselamatkan dari kewajiban menjawab karena tanpa terasa pintu lift telah di depan mata. Tepat sekali, lift baru saja tiba. Ketiganya melangkah masuk. Tangan Hinata bergerak ke samping hendak menekan tombol berlabel nomor lantai tujuan mereka. Pada saat yang sama, Gaara melakukan hal serupa. Otomatis tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Sedetik. Tiga detik. Lima detik, serasa ada aliran listrik menyambar pori-pori halus di tangan Hinata dan Gaara. Degup di jantung mereka berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. My God, what happen with me? Hinata memprotes kecamuk di hatinya dalam diam.

Ting

Pintu lift berdenting terbuka. Ketiga anak muda itu melangkah keluar. Sasori tak bisa berhenti mengukir senyuman di wajahnya. Ini semua akibat Gaara dan Hinata. Ia bahagia, bahagia sekali menyadari sepupunya telah jatuh cinta. Sasori demikian yakin pada hipotesisnya bahwa kini, Sabaku Gaara-atau Sabaku No Panda seperti julukan Naruto-tengah merasakan apa yang disebut cinta.

"Sejak tadi kau terus memandangiku. Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" selidik Gaara pada sepupunya.

"Tidak. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Iris Jade milik Gaara berkilat tak percaya. Pastilah Sasori menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Go-gomen ne, Gaara-san. Mungkin Akasuna-san terus memandangimu karena wajahmu...memerah sejak tadi." Tanpa terduga, Hinata ambil bagian dalam dialog ini.

Gaara mengerutkan dahi. Benarkah?

"Ya, benar. Mungkin kau demam, Gaara. Coba kauperiksa, Hinata. Kau kan berjalan di sebelahnya."

Benar-benar pemuda Akasuna ini! Instruksinya sukses membuat Gaara dan Hinata awkward. Hinata mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh lembut dahi Gaara.

"Keningmu hangat, Gaara-san. Sepertinya kau memang demam." Ujarnya cemas.

Seandainya Hinata tak berada di dekatnya, riskan Gaara mengalami kondisi seperti ini. Hinata terlihat khawatir. Mata lavendernya terfokus pada sosok Gaara. Seakan takut bungsu Sabaku itu tiba-tiba jatuh sakit sungguhan atau semacamnya.

Sementara Gaara dan Hinata bersusah payah menetralisir perasaan mereka, Sasori tersenyum puas. Progres yang baik untuk Gaara. Sebelumnya Gaara tak pernah peduli pada perempuan manapun kecuali Temari dan Karura. Akan tetapi, mulai hari ini main set-nya akan berubah seiring dengan hadirnya Hinata.

Beberapa meter dari ruang pertemuan, mereka berjumpa dengan Naruto dan Sai. Seperti biasa Naruto tampak ceria. Sebaliknya, Sai memasang ekspresi tak senang.

"What's wrong, Sai? Arashi mencari masalah denganmu lagi?" tebak Gaara.

"That's right, as usual. Makanya aku buru-buru keluar kelas sebelum dia berbuat macam-macam."

"Pelajaran apa sekarang di kelas 2C?"

"Violin class, pelajarannya Shizune-sensei."

"Kelas 2D pelajaran Salsa-nya Gai-sensei." Naruto menjelaskan tanpa ditanya.

Bersama-sama mereka memasuki ruangan bertuliskan 'Student's meeting room' di pintunya. Ruang pertemuan ini biasa digunakan untuk rapat club dan organisasi sekolah. Terkadang pula digunakan untuk latihan musik bila semua ruang latihan overcapasity.

Di ruangan luas itu, hampir semua peserta telah berkumpul. Duduk di kursi-kursi yang mengelilingi meja besar berbentuk persegi. Gaara, Sasori, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sai mengambil tempat di ujung meja. Sai memilih spot sejauh mungkin dari Arashi. Satu-satunya spot yang aman adalah beberapa kursi di ujung meja.

"Heran, kenapa si Teme belum datang ya? Biasanya dia yang paling disiplin," kata Naruto entah pada siapa.

Keheranan Naruto terjawab seketika. Kurenai melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum lebar, langsung menarik kursi untuk pemuda berambut Raven itu.

"Nah, semua sudah berkumpul?" Kurenai bertanya ramah.

"Sudah, Sensei."

"Bagus. Kali ini aku akan menjelaskan tentang seleksi kedua. Seleksi kedua akan sedikit berbeda. Jika pada seleksi pertama kalian diminta membawakan musik tradisional, kali ini kalian akan membawakan jenis musik modern. Genrenya bebas, namun tema ditentukan. Tema kali ini...Inspirations."

Hening sejenak. Anak-anak berusaha memahami tema yang dimaksud Kurenai. Tema yang cukup abstrak.

"Sensei," kata Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Bagaimana maksudnya tema Inspirations itu?"

"Bawakan lagu yang menginspirasi kalian. Entah itu soundtrack film, anime, atau lagu-lagu lainnya. Dan ingat: kalian harus menjiwai musik. Jangan pernah menampilkan musik tanpa adanya interpretasi."

"Hari ini kalian diizinkan tidak mengikuti pelajaran untuk mencari lagu inspiratif dan latihan. Surat dispensasi sudah aku berikan ke kelas kalian tadi."

Sorak-sorai dan ucapan terima kasih pada Kurenai terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Tim demi tim mulai berpencar, mulai memilih-milih lagu.

"Go-gomen, Gaara-san. A-aku harus bergabung dengan timku," pamit Hinata pada Gaara.

"Ya. Sampai ketemu nanti." Gaara melambai, tersenyum melepas gadis itu.

"Jadi cuma Gaara yang dipamitin, nih?" goda Sakura dengan seringai jailnya.

Hinata berbalik menghadap Sakura. Rona merah memenuhi pipinya. "Bukan itu...maksudku, Sakura. Aku juga mau berpamitan pada kalian semua. Ja ne."

"Jaa." Jawab mereka berenam kompak, berusaha menahan senyum melihat kegugupan Hinata.

Sepeninggal Hinata, mulailah Sakura dan 'The Five Princes' memilih lagu. Tab, iPod, dan gadget lainnya mereka keluarkan. Siapa tahu terselip inspirasi di dalam benda-benda canggih itu.

Tengah sibuk mencari, seketika Sasori mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Semula ia menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan Sakura. Menatap manik Emerald-nya lekat, lalu berujar.

"Setelah menentukan lagu dan berlatih, temani aku ke rumah sakit. Sudah kuputuskan: aku mau menjalani semua terapi pengobatan."


End file.
